Watching over Us
Now I am sure that if you are reading this then you are curious. Curious about that feeling that we all get when we are alone in an empty house. That feeling of someone or something watching us; our every movement being noted. Well, I was curious until I found out what that feeling truly means. It was mid-winter when it all started to come into the light. I was sitting at the bottom of my bed playing Minecraft with a friend whilst we were talking on Skype. It was a normal evening alone in the house whilst the parents made their weekly trip up to the country for some peace and quiet. We were having fun until I heard a bang from downstairs. Normally the mind would pass it off as a coincidence, or that the family pet had knocked something over. However, my parents took the dog with them; I was completely alone. So I knew I had to investigate what the source of the noise was. I told my friend, “Hold on I just heard a bang,” and put down my laptop and headset. I grabbed the closest thing I could find that resembled weapon, and crept to the top of the stairs and shouted, “HELLO?” No reply. So I passed it off as nothing (stupid, I know) and resumed my chat with my friend. However, about five minutes later, we both went offline and I turned on the computer to watch some "Let's Play" videos on Youtube. About another hour passed when I got this chill down my spine and this ever growing feeling that I was being watched. I started to panic as I usually went with my gut feeling and fell silent so that I could pick out any strange noises. Silence… I then realized I was just being stupid and let my imagination get the better of me. So I stretched across my bed cracking both my arms and legs; but I couldn’t help but notice a strange mark going across the left side of my chest. I panicked and rushed to the bathroom to take a look. Something had scratched me without leaving a trace behind. I immediately had to take pictures on my phone just to make sure what I was seeing was not hallucinations from hunger or from being tired. After reviewing the pictures I had taken, I popped up to my friend stating, “I think I might be possessed.” His reply was not one which I wanted to see. He replied in a manner of laughing and stating that I was crazy. Then I sent him the pictures. He freaked out after realizing I was serious. He soon went back to his joking manner and then I joined in, trying to forget what had happened. A few days had passed since the incident and everything went on like nothing had happened. I still had faint marks of the scratches which continued to peak my curiosity a little every day. However, I would make everyone else worry if I began acting differently. So, I invited my best friend over to my house and we had fun like always, nothing was out of the ordinary until I walked him home. We laughed and joked about the usual things until we got to his house, then I would turn back and walk home by myself. There is a small forest which you can walk through as a shortcut as it skips the roads. After putting in my earphones and blasting the volume of my music on full, I set off unaware of anything going on around me. Funny thing about losing one of your senses is that the others begin to get a small boost to makeup for lost one. Unfortunately it made me react to every little movement around me. After making it halfway through the forest, I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. Not thinking twice, I gave a quick glace over and saw a shadow of a man amongst the trees. Since there were a lot of rape incidences in this area I sped up my pace to get out of there as fast as I could. My mind going through all thoughts on what it could be and curiosity tempting me to take one more look… I looked and nothing was there. I gave a sigh of relief and carried on walking. After ten minutes I was almost home. I usually walk down a back alleyway as it seemed quicker. Then I saw it again, something moved out of the corner of my eye. Turning around again, I saw the same figure as before leaning against the back wall of a house. I started to panic once again, but this time I ran to my front door and slammed it shut whilst wrestling with the locks. Ever since then, I have tried to hide this tale. However I think the public needs to know about what is watching and recording our every move. Now you are probably getting that feeling now, checking your surroundings, and listening for every little speck of noise. Well, what if I told you that the man is right next to you and always was? What if I told you that the man has always been right under your nose waiting to strike? What if that man was your shadow? Always by your side, a parallel, if you will. One who knows the true horrors of the world and wants to set you free from the shackles of life. Waiting until we are most vulnerable to strike. I have never been able to sleep since then. I have been too afraid that he will show up, and finish what he started and end it all. Category:Beings